


Her Handsome Hero

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, choose your own story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: She had been working for hell for years, but this was the first time Crowley would be sending her topside. That’s the story of how (y/n) got tangled up with two angels and their hunting friends. That’s the story of how her whole life changed





	1. Part 1

You could feel the small stones digging in your bare hands, but you couldn’t care less. Stones and dirt probably ruined your fingers nails for eternity, but who cared? The one person you thought would, didn’t. Hot tears were running down your face, blurring your vision. But that too didn’t matter anymore.   
As you finally finished digging up a small enough hole to shove a little silver box in, you sighted. Your heart was pounding in your chest, no matter how sure you were, you couldn’t stop the fear. A bit slower you covered the box with stony dirt and earth. Only when it was fully covered, you slowly got up from your kneeling position. You looked into every direction of the crossroad. It was the middle of the night, cold air making your tears freezing and uncomfortable on your face. You heard a soft howl of a dog, although too far away to be an actual threat, you still shivered. For a second you thought about running, changing your mind. But you dismissed the thought almost as soon as it came. Where would you go? You were alone. The one person in the world you trusted and loved with all your heart left. Anger and bitterness came with the thoughts of the man you called your lover. He left. For some flighty girl from a bar, probably barely eighteen and more legs than brain.  
“Hello, darling” A voice startled you out of your thoughts and as you looked up your (e/c) met with brown ones. The demons eyes were intense, looking you up and down shamelessly, assessing your situation.  
“Hello” You replied weekly. There he was, your way out of all this pain. You had thought about it for a couple of days before actually getting the things for a demon deal together. There was no way back from such a deal, you had to be certain. However through these days of thinking, considering, you had realized you had nothing to lose anymore. You’d given everything for your love, a huge mistake you were certain to never make again. So what was stopping you? Nothing.  
“All the tears” The demon focused his eyes on yours now, his tone was mocking in a way, though not totally unkind “Did someone die? Or did you get dumped?”  
The words sting nonetheless. He sounded like it was the most normal thing in the world that people died – rationally thinking it probably was – or that people – like you – got dumped. His behaviour fuelled anger inside you, you hadn’t known it was still in you. For the last days you had mostly felt tired and done with this cruel world.  
“He left. Don’t be a bitch about it” you snarled “Or I’ll take that damn box to the next crossroad down the street.”  
“Feisty, aren’t we?” He had the guts to chuckle, a deep sound that you felt through your whole body. Again it hit every last nerve you still possessed. “Horrible break-ups are my favourite. So much anger and emotion. How do people not realize that their perfect girl is screwing the neighbour on the side while Mr. Perfect hired his secretary for her hands on anything but the actually company files?”  
“Are you done being a cynic?”  
“This is my crossroad I do what I want” He just replied, merrily. “Don’t forget you came to me, darling.”  
“And I’m about to regret it” You sighed, considering to dig up your box and to walk down the road to find a new demon. This one was insufferable.  
“Oh you won’t really regret it till we’re done. 10 years of whatever you want before you finally come to realize what regret really is.” He smiled knowingly “So what is it that I can do for you?”  
“You’re the worst salesman I’ve met” You rolled your eyes before getting to the real question “I want it to stop. I want to forget him and what he did to me. I don’t care about my soul. It feels like both my soul and heart have been ripped out of my chest anyway.”  
“No need to be dramatic. As a professional I can assure you, your soul is still with you. At least for now.”  
“Can you do it? Can you make it stop hurting?”  
“Yes” He nodded briefly, his eyes studying you curiously. The again intense and focused attention on you unnerved you and made you shiver slightly. It had been years since any man had looked at you with his full attention. “Question is what do I get in return?”  
“My soul. Standard deal, I guess” You hadn’t really considered this part since you had assumed that demon deals only worked this one way. Ask for something, pay with your soul. It was like a one-time hellish gift voucher.  
“You don’t seem like the standard type” He answered, voice deep and still somewhere in thought “You put thought into this. No revenge or any other silly business. All you want is to move on.”  
“Worth my soul from where I’m standing”  
“Oh defiantly worth it” His thoughtful eyes returned to reality. Excitement sparked in them as he looked once again straight into your (e/c) ones. “So here’s your deal. I make you forget all the pain, in return you work for me.”  
“What about my soul?” You asked perplexed “Don’t you want it?” For some reason you felt offended by the thought that a demon would seriously refuse your soul. Wasn’t it good enough?  
“Oh I’ll take that one too – To make sure you don’t run off on me, darling.”  
“So I have to work for you and you get my soul?”  
“It’s just insurance.” He clarified “Your main deal is working for me. After your work hours, so to speak, are done, you could have it back.”  
“Fine” You nodded. It sounded reasonable. Plus how bad could working for hell be? It couldn’t be worse than feeling lonely and left by the world. “So how do we do this? Contract?”  
“And you reading it till for ever? Darling, I don’t have a night.”  
“So what do we do?”  
“One small kiss and the deal’s sealed.”  
Huh? For a moment you looked at him in surprise, actually you were about to laugh it off. However he seemed serious about this. You sighed. Okay, kissing a demon it was. When you buried the little box ankle deep in the road, you’d known that this night would probably be full of surprises and unknowns. A kiss was the last thing you expected, but certainly more comfortable than signing some paper with your own blood.  
As you stepped forward to seal the deal, your demon met you half way. His hand landed on your check for a moment before it slipped to the back of your neck. Seconds before your lips met you saw his eyes change to bright red, but you couldn’t think about it for any length of time since you felt his lips move against yours. They were rough as you expected from a demon, but this kiss was gentle and welcoming. However before you could sink into it and actually enjoy it, he pulled away with a smile.  
“Well I’m Crowley, king of hell. Nice to meet my new personal assistant.”  
He was the king of hell? What did you get yourself into?


	2. Part 2

"Hello darling" The smooth voice, you had come to know so well over the years, appeared out of nowhere. Quiet a habit of his actually, turning up at the most inconvenient moments.  
"Busy over here" You yelled, standing in front of a filing cabinet. One of your jobs, so to speak, was keeping hell's contracts in order. The filing was technically easy. Sorted by due date, state and town. One would think it was a pretty simple job to fly over the details of contracts and file them accordingly. Well it wasn't.  
"How's my favourite assistant?" He purred and you snapped around glaring daggers at him.  
"I swear to god or whatever sits up there! You make my life difficult on purpose. Who seals a deal on god damn midnight of New Year’s Eve? How am I supposed to file that?"  
Your small outburst only made him chuckle. Secretly it pleased you to draw a smile or genuine chuckle from the king of hell every once in a while, however it would be a lot more satisfying if he weren't to laugh about your obvious annoyance.  
"Men" Was all you huffed before turning back to the cabinet, deciding to file the damn new year’s contract in the new year, knowing the danger that you might have just granted a soul ten years and a day instead of the standard ten.  
"I need to talk to you" Suddenly his voice was calmer, more serious. Putting down the remaining contracts on your small desk you turned to face him again. His posture had changed, there was none of the slight amusement left. He stood straight, looking directly into your eyes searching for something. After years of working with the man and getting to know him, you learned to read him a little. He was indeed serious, which made you decide to just wait for what he was about to say.  
"I'll need your help, darling"  
"You always do" That made him roll his eyes, before continuing "I have an angel problem topside."  
Every witty remark you had got stuck in your throat. You couldn't believe what he just said. "You want me on earth?!"  
"Don't be daft. I just said that."  
"I haven't been up there since…" since the night I made that deal with you, you silently finished. He never asked you to do anything up there and you never asked to leave. After all the heart break earth brought you hell seemed like a decent place in comparison. Here you felt like you had a purpose. Sure you had to put up with the king with the worst temper in all of history and his minions, but it wasn't that bad. Or was it? Suddenly you remember being on earth, the small things you couldn't have down here. Birds chirping, sunshine on your skin, snow. All the wonderful things ordinary humans took for granted.  
"I know" Crowley said softly "But I couldn't think of anyone better suited for this job than my stunning assistant."  
"Flattery will get you nowhere" You replied almost of reflex while your thoughts were somewhere else entirely. How much did the planet you once called home change over time? It was an interesting thought, something you hadn’t considered before in all your time down under. “Just spit it out. What do you want?"  
"This one angel and his two hunter friends crossed my plans too often for my liking. So I need to distract them. And what better way to do so, than with a stunning damsel in distress."  
"I’m not in distress" You stated calmly, crossing your arms in front of your chest.  
"Oh but you are" The smirk that grew on his face was devious and send chills up your spine. Whatever he planned on doing, you already hated it. "I own your soul"  
"As leverage"  
"You are aware that you're supposed to be scared if the king of hell proclaims owning your soul" Crowley sighted exaggerated.  
"Oh please. You hate people that are scared of you and your title. You think they're tedious." You snapped back, not liking where this was going "So what exactly do you want me to do? Facts please none of this flattery or threatening crap."  
"That's what I like about you, darling. You don't put up with crap from anyone." He smiled at you "Go top side. Tell the angel and his monkeys that I got your soul, make up some story as for the why. Then watch. Find his weakness."  
"You need a spy?"  
"With no soul, a pretty face and some spirit" He clarified and you simply snorted. "You're unbelievable sometimes"  
"So I've been told before. Will you go?"  
"Find the weakness of angel?" You considered it for a moment. You were fine with the turns your life bad taken since the night you made your deal. But were you happy? Probably not. How could any human be happy in hell? A sudden longing for earth was filling you. After all this time you felt a wave of homesickness. Maybe this was your one chance. "I'll go."  
"That's me good girl"


	3. Part 3

You wandered through a small town, Crowley had sent you off to. Apparently his least favourite trio was here for a hunt. You weren't given many specifics apart from 'let them find you' and 'if it looks like a werewolf it is one'. Helpful as always.  
Being tired of waiting around in the small off road pie shop Crowley said they would pass for certain, you had decided to stretch your legs. It was slowly getting dark and you doubted the point of your mission more and more.   
"Where ya going, sugar?" Suddenly a voice spoke up right behind you. In one swift motion you turned, used to demons trying to sneak up on you, and punched whoever it was right in the face. The smirk/smile, you had seen on his face seconds before your fist made contact with it, vanished. The dark blonde man was holding his bleeding nose and looked at you with a pained expression. He didn't seem like much of a threat now.  
"Oh man, I'm so sorry" You exclaimed. Back on earth for a couple of hours and you already punched an innocent human? Hell really made one's people skills rusty.   
"That did hurt" Was all he said before you spotted a small glow coming from his fingers. The light was so bright you had to turn hurt head and close your eyes for a second. When you felt the darkness of the fast approaching night surrounding you again, you looked back. The man was now using both of his hands to check on his nose - Which didn't each have a scratch although you could have sworn you bet it at least bloody.  
"Quite a hook you have, sweet stuff" He chuckled apparently satisfied with how his nose felt "Broke my nose in one punch"  
"It looks fine from where I'm standing" You replied warily, still staring at the middle of his face. The cheeky smile from before had returned, complimented by a sparkle in his eyes.  
"Maybe you need a closer look?" The stranger wiggled his eye brows suggestively, which made you frown. Who the hell (supposedly) gets their nose broken and then tries to hit (poorly) on the offender?  
"No thanks"  
"Your loss" He smiled.  
"Did you find the werewolf, brother?" Suddenly a new man appeared on the scene, again right next to you and totally out of nowhere. You couldn't help but jump this time as he spoke up, his voice calm and collected while curious eyes wandered towards you. His eyes! They were the most beautiful blue you had ever seen. It only took a second for you to almost get lost in them.  
"Nop" The brother of blue eyes said, popping the p. "Tough I found this lovely creature."  
"I'll break your nose again" You warned, which earned you a fake pout from blondie and an adorable confused look from the new arrival. The new guy had stepped away from your side and towards his brother. Next to each other they didn’t look even remotely similar.  
"She's got spirit, Cassie! Can I keep her?" It was again blondie talking and you huffed offended. He was talking as if you were some pet! Even in hell most demons had learned by now to have more respect towards you than that.  
"We're on a mission, Gabriel" The blue-eyed one, ‘Cassie’, said calmly his eyes firmly on his apparent brother.   
"I can get you back in daddy’s good graces and have a pretty girl around" Gabriel decided happily. "I’m a genius at multitasking! Please? We never have a girl around!"  
"I'm with your brother on this one" Suddenly a third and fourth man appeared. And woa was one of them tall! The slightly shorter one instantly had his arm around Gabriel's shoulder while he mustered you intently. His gaze was moving up and down your body approvingly.  
"Dean" Cassie said warningly, his mouth turned into a frown. He didn't seem amused by the fuss both his brother and ‘Dean’ put up. All in all he seemed like a no nonsense kinda guy. You could work with that. It was so unlike Crowley, the only person you ever interacted with more than for five sentences. The king of hell was short tempered, unpredictable and most of the day a total asshole. Instantly you liked ‘Cassie’.  
"Pull that stick out your ass, I was joking" Dean raised his hands in a defeated gesture "Of course we're not keeping a civilian, Gabriel."  
"You're no fun" Gabriel protested, crossing his arms with a pout in his lips.   
"Excuse me?" You asked, puffing out your chest to at least seem a little intimidating next to the four man. You still had no clue what exactly was going on, but it didn't seem like a normal day to day conversation. ‘Werewolf’, ‘keeping the human’ and being called a civilian, gave a lot away to be honest. If you were lucky you had already found the man you were looking for. It was time to play the innocent damsel in distress your boss asked for then. "I…"  
"Think these three are idiots and you want to get out of here with me?" Gabriel filled in with a wink. You already dislike his loud and overly flirtatious personality, mostly since you were used to neither. Demons never hit on you like that, to most daring thing anyone in hell ever said to you was calling you ‘sweetheart’ and that particular one never came back to the archive. "I'd even cook you breakfast in the morning" As you were about to protest an arm wrapped around your shoulders and you were pressed against a warm and solid chest. The place where Gabriel had been standing a second ago was empty. Instead you felt hot breath against your ear. “What do you say, sweets?”  
The close proximity was the final straw. Violently you broke away, bringing up both your arms to push him away with all the strength you possessed. For a second you thought he tumbled, but although you hit him full force in the chest he didn’t’ move an inch. That fuelled your anger just so much more. Before however you could raise your hands you slap him again, someone caught your wrist. With furious, sparkling eyes you turned around finding your (e/c) eyes meeting blue ones. That moment it seemed like the world stopped for a second, you even held your breath quite unconsciously. You got so lost in the depth of this strong, yet innocent eyes, you let all your anger go with a sight.  
“That’s better” Blue eyes looked at you searchingly as he slowly brought down your raised hand, not fully letting go of your wrist. Everywhere he touched you, your skin seemed to be on fire.  
“Sorry” You said ruefully, looking down at the floor.  
“He started it” ‘Cassie’ said in an even tone, not leaving room for Gabriel to protest. You were about the separate your worst from his strong grip, when something in him snapped. The grip tightened and he looked at you even more intense. The comfortable spark that you had felt upon touching him for the first time, turned into fire. Violently you tried to rip your hand free.  
“Let me go!” Your voice was high and screeching.  
“What are you doing, Cas?” ‘Dean’ asked worried, he had stepped behind Cas to lay a hand on his shoulder, softly trying to move his arm away from you. But Cas was having none of it.  
“Who are you?” He hissed, deep and dangerous.   
“(Y/n)”  
“And what are you, (y/n)?” He demanded further, his eyes were still searching but also unforgiving. You didn’t know what you had done to him, but he seemed to be so far away from the calm collectedness you first noticed. “Why don’t you have a soul?”  
How did he know? You jumped in surprise at the question. This confirmed your first assumptions of having run into exactly the men you were looking for. However you didn’t really expect your first meeting to go down with him holding you down with an iron grip.  
“He took it” You sobbed, genuinely due to the pain in your wrist. What was he even doing? Before you could voice the question he let go and took a step back, his eyes still on you as you wrapped your good hand around the burning hot one.  
“Who took it?” It was the first time the fourth man had spoken up, gently he took away your healthy hand to look at the other one. It was the colour of a burn, just like you had felt it during his grip. How could anyone do that? How was this possible?  
“I don’t know” You kept sobbing, keeping the tears that had already formed in your eyes longer than necessary. “It happened so fast and then he left me. And I felt terrible. And lost. And…” You swallowed, before looking up right into his green eyes. This was the most important part. “And when I asked for help someone told me to find the Winchesters.” A last sob. “But I can’t find anyone being called that.”  
“Well merry Christmas, you just found them” ‘Dean’ said with a small smile while hitting Cas on the back of his head with the palm of his hand. “You should really get a check-for-a-soul-gently course.”


	4. Part 4

You sat on a more or less comfy sofa in a place the boys called ‘the bunker’ with a cup of hot chocolate in hand. Gabriel had insisted on that one, tough he quieted down his flirting to an absolute minimum. The remaining bit was probably because he couldn’t help his personality. But after repeatedly punching him (or least trying to) he’d knocked it down. Or at least you preferred that over the thought that he changed towards you since you weren’t normal with your soul gone. Until this day it hadn’t ever bother you to not have it with you. Funny how one got different priorities in hell.  
The four of them had left you behind there to have some kind of impromptu meeting about your situation. You had given them some kind of story, detailed enough to be true but vague enough to give them not much to work with. Lying was such a normal thing in hell but up here it wasn’t. And you felt almost bad about it. In your mind you could see disappointed blue eyes and it almost hurt you physically to imagine that. How come you were going soft after mere hours topside? Was it because deep down and even with your soul in hell you were and always would be a human?  
“Hey there” Out of nowhere there was a voice next to you, you recognized it from the early evening meeting. However it was more casual and less cheerful flirty now. Slowly you turned your head to look at Gabriel.  
“Hi” You answered quietly still looking at him questioning. Wasn’t he supposed to hold some important meeting with the others?  
“I’m sorry this happened to you” He said and for the first time he seemed honest. His attitude had vanished and his eyes were more open, the spark you had noticed before still there but more of a reflective glow. “We all are. Especially Cassie.”  
“Sorry for bothering you?” You tried, uncertain for what to answer to this new side of him. What had first stricken you as obnoxious was gone now and you couldn’t decide what he was below that.  
“Oh please my brother and the knuckleheads love their damsels in distress” He rolled his eyes a bit of playfulness coming back to him “They pretty much life for this whole hunting thing. Hey look danger! Let’s run head first into it. It’s their thing.”  
Although his words were mocking and a bit harsh, you recognized something in his eyes that betrayed what he said. No matter how much he fussed and pretended otherwise he loved the three of them.  
“So they are the danger junkies” You nodded understandingly “But who are you tough?”  
Truth be told you didn’t know. Crowley had only mentioned two hunter and their one angel, the one he set you to find his weakness, there was never any instructions about a brother. Gabriel was a total unknown variable in this already strange and cryptic equation.  
“Baby brother’s babysitter” He smiled but it never reached his eyes, something you had never seen in Gabriel. The guy lived for cheeriness. “He did some serious stuff. I don’t want to bore you with details you wouldn’t understand anyway, but let’s say freeing Leviathans from their cosy home in purgatory wasn’t a glorious deed to do. And now, well, he hates himself. Blames him for all the things that happened after that.”  
“I’m sorry”  
“Don’t be. As Dean likes to point out Cassie sometimes has a stick up his arse. He’s very serious. About absolutely everything.” Gabriel shook his head sadly “So he decided to make it up to the world. Right now his mind is set on finding dad. He’s convinced our father could help. The world. Humanity. And him.”  
You tried to process this new information. Seeing Gabriel care so much about his family changed a lot how you yourself saw the man. Maybe there was after all more to him than just the obvious flirty personality he showed off earlier. The man next to you on the sofa seemed to be one of the most caring and loyal, you’ve ever seen.  
However not only your perception of Gabriel changed, also Cas or Castiel, how he really was called, was more than what you’ve seen so far. All the calmness and collectedness made sense now. After all the trouble and pain Gabriel mentioned, he probably hurt inside. Probably more than anyone could imagine. You could relate to the feeling of how making one mistake could suddenly change your whole life. Only your mistake of loving someone too much wasn’t affecting anyone else. Thinking about it, no, no one could possibly relate or even understand what it was like for Castiel.  
“I’ll hope you find him” You answered quietly and to your own surprise you meant it. These four man had taken you in and now tried to safe a soul you didn’t even want back. Despite your mission you couldn’t help but hope for the best for them. Men like them were rare.  
“Not until he wants to be found” Gabriel shook his head, sadness in both his eyes and voice.  
“Hey, don’t dump your angelic daddy issues on the poor girl” Dean appeared in the door of the living room, smiling.  
“You’re one to talk about daddy issues” Gabriel rolled his eyes the wittiness and joy back in his voice. He gave you one last genuine smile before turning back towards Dean with a huge as smirk that didn’t fit the heart to heart talk you just had at all. “So what do you guys have, Dean-o?”  
“Not much” The man in the door shrugged “Tough we thought maybe go over some books on how a demon could even get her soul without a deal.”  
“Reading is boring” Gabriel complained.  
“You signed up to help us, man, now get your feathery ass up to Sam and library” Dean gave him a signal with his head to get lost and in an instant Gabriel vanished into thin air. Everything left was the soft sound of fluttering wings. “And how are you doing?”  
“Fine I suppose.”  
“No you’re not” Dean shook his head “But we will fix it. Promise. And to get your thoughts off of this whole mess my friend Cas will take you out and distract you. Go for a walk, just don’t mention bees or he will talk about the buzzy little things for hours.”  
“Walk outside. Don’t mention bees. Got it” You smiled “Thank you, Dean.”


	5. Part 5

You couldn't help the laugh escaping you. One of your hands found their way to Castiel’s arm to support you while the other was holding your stomach. The angel was oblivious however still looking at the elderly lady in front of you in utter confusion. The whole situation was hilarious.  
*Earlier*  
To get your mind off of things Dean had sent Cas to show you around - With a not so subtle wink he pretty much shoved both of you out the door. That had led to Cas looking at you for minutes without saying a word, he simply studied your face looking for something you couldn’t name. As you were about to bang on the bunkers door he finally decided to zoom out of his thoughts. With a serious and determined expression he took your arm and walked around pointing out the garage and whatever else his eyes landed on. The sudden contact startled you for a minute, remembering his iron grip and burning hand when you first met. But no matter how determined he was to ‘show you around’, he didn’t hurt you this time. His grip was firm, yet gentle enough so you could get away if you chose to. Something you were way too fascinated to have it in your heart to even consider doing. At anybody else you would have snapped that showing around wasn't supposed to be taken literally. But not him. Something made him different from all the man, human demon or otherwise, you’ve ever met. Unfortunately for the two of you he ran out of things to point out quite soon. This lead to a confused thrown which made him look even more adorable. Taking pity on him you suggested a walk in the park and before you knew it you stood in a beautiful park. The air was warmer than previously and a warm wind blew through your (h/c) hair. You felt a bit dizzy from the unexpected change of scenery but couldn't help looking at the garden-like place in wonder. Castiel must have noticed your curious look and let a very small pleased smile play on his lips. Everything seemed so green and alive! It was nothing like hell (well of course) which made it even more special to you. Your heart made a little jump at how casual the thought of just walking through nature seemed, but how unknown the experience was for you. This time you grabbed onto his arm to pull him along while you marvelled at earth.   
What must have been hours yet it felt like minutes were spent like this. Your eyes wandering over all the beautiful plants tucking on Castiel’s arm every so often to go and have a closer look. Ever so patiently he followed you to every new plant, some he knew the names of some he didn't. It was oddly peaceful to just walk the earth with an angel on your arm.   
At some point you eventually remembered why you were here, but you couldn't hold the thought. How could someone as sweet and innocent as this angel have a weakness anyway? He was nothing but a gentleman, who let you take the lead on your walk and showered you with attention. You shook your head. Cas seemed flawless - As one would expect of an angel. Maybe Crowley was an idiot for sending you on this mission. There was no way you could find anything.  
*Now*  
Completely lost in these controversy thoughts you hadn't noticed the lady walking up to you. Castiel, ever so attentive, had of course noticed and halted, preventing you from bumping into the poor woman. She was sending both of you a sweet smile. "You look so in love" She cooed before turning to Cas "You look just like my grandson with his beautiful fiancé. Same smile even."  
Cas eyes had turned more confused by the second. By now you had guessed he wasn't all that familiar with the human world. Earth seemed to confuse him frequently which lead to the adorable confused looks. But this would have to be the most adorable one yet. His eyes were slightly wider which made them seem even more blue and his lips were open just a bit as if he was about to say something but couldn't find the right words. With a helpless expression he turned towards you and you took pity in him. "I won't say we're in love"  
"Don't lie to me, young lady" The elderly woman scuffed playfully before winking "I'm not one of those nasty witches who will yell at you for holding your boyfriends hand."  
At the mentioning of witches Cas had completely lost control over his facial expression. He looked alert and as if a horrible monster would be jumping out of the next bush. That was the moment you lost it, you simply couldn't hold back the laughter. This man was going to be the death of you. How could any person be such a powerful being yet so innocent and oblivious to everything around him?  
"Did I say something?" The woman wondered and you swallowed your laughter before Cas would get himself into trouble by being too honest.  
"No. It's just… my friend here is a bit superstitious." You winked at the woman "He's a precious angel like that."  
"I can see that" She replied with a nod and a smile "I'll let you get back to your walk. There's a hill over there. I'm told it's the best place to see the sunset."  
“Thank you so much” You replied, nodding. With an eager smile you turned towards Cas while the lady walked off on her own. Cas’ eyes were on you, his lips in a small smile and normally confused eyes had shifted to something gentler. It made your heart jump for the first time since you gave up your old life and sold yourself to hell.  
Your moment however was interrupted as someone cleared their throat right behind you. Annoyed you turned to snap at whoever it was, but were met with a very annoyed Gabriel. His whiskey eyes laid on his brother with an expression you couldn’t name, but it certainly wasn’t friendly. The other angel seemed pissed.  
“We told you to show her around, not hog her for hours on a romantic stroll” He hissed his eyes never leaving Castiel.  
“I was showing her around” Castiel replied in his defence. You felt a little bad since it had been you who made him go to the park with you. But you couldn’t let that get to you. All this time with Cas it had been for the mission. Right? You didn’t really want to walk through some stupid as park with a dorky angel – Or did you? You worked for the king of hell, playing the sweet innocent damsel in distress simply wasn’t you.   
Before the discussion of the two brothers could get any more heated a third character appeared on scene. The one you had actually least expected to make an appearance. Your boss, the king of hell. Great. This would end in a disaster!  
“Hello, darling” He greeted you like normally, a huge smirk on his face that was supposed to make him seem in control and superior, however you dully noted that this time it didn’t reach his eyes. “Are you done enjoying earth and ready to report?”  
Both Castiel and Gabriel turned towards Crowley with angry expression. You stood there helpless and taken by surprise as the two angels who only just met you stood in between the king of hell and yourself to defend you if necessary. It was really touching.  
“You stay away from her” Gabriel growled.  
“Oh please” The sarcasm in Crowley’s voice was evident “I let you borrow my favourite assistant to play rescue the damsel in distress and now you won’t let me have her back? Sharing is caring, boys.”  
Gabriel frowned while Cas’ expression changed from anger to confusion back to anger. However instead of letting go of all the anger towards your boss he turned towards you, expression softening. “Is it true? Are you his damsel in distress? Are you working for hell?”

1\. “I’m a damsel. I’m in distress. I can handle myself.” – Choose Crowley  
2\. “Hi. My name is (y/n). At least they would if I had any.” – Choose Gabriel  
3\. “If there’s a price for rotten judgement, I guess already won that.” – Choose Castiel


	6. Crowley Ending

Crowley Ending

“Is it true? Are you his damsel in distress? Are you working for hell?”  
“I’m a damsel. I’m in distress. I can handle myself.” You rolled your eyes at Castiel. True you enjoyed his company, but you weren’t so foolish as to let some blue eyes lull you into anything. “Actually I’m not even in distress. And even if I were I’m done with believing men are the ultimate solution to my problems.”  
“You lied to us?” Gabriel’s eyes were furious, their soft whiskey colour turned stormy and dark.  
“And she’s done a splendid job too” It was Crowley praising you, but you figured it was mostly to piss of the angels even more. To be honest you weren’t sure why he had shown up already since you got zero on Castiel or any potential weakness. But if you had learned one thing over the years in hell it was that Crowley was changeable and did nothing for no reason. So what was he up to now? “Now will you excuse us? We have hell to raise.”  
“Drama queen” You muttered loud enough for all of them to hear. All you really had to do back in hell was file the contracts you had missed out on over your stay above. You were about to walk towards Crowley to return to hell when you felt a hand on your shoulder stopping you. As you looked up you were met by Cas blue eyes, there was no distinguishable emotion in them now. “Why?”  
A simple question that stopped you for a second in your track. You considered simply walking off but figured after trying to rescue you he deserved at least some kind of answer.  
“It was a job, Castiel” You said softly “I simply don’t need rescuing. When I get my soul back it will be me earing it back, not someone getting it for me. I’m done depending on anyone.”  
Castiel nodded. You weren’t sure if he got what you were saying, but at least he accepted your explanation. He removed his hand from your shoulder to let you pass. The last thing you heard before Crowley got you both back down was Gabriel’s voice “At least it was you trying to woo her in the park – I wouldn’t hear the end of it from the boys.”

A little dizzy you appeared back down in hell, however not in your little archive as you expected but in some cosy room with a fire burning and a seating area in front of it. Confused you looked at Crowley how had already wandered off to pour himself a drink.  
“Where are we?”  
“Discussing the mission outcome” He replied, silently offering you a drink too, which you declined by shaking your head.  
“There’s not much to tell” You reported “Castiel is sweet and naïve, but has good heart. Not much of a weakness there if you ask me.”  
“So you had to walk with him through a bloody park for hours to get me nothing?” Crowley suddenly snapped his eyes up, they were directed at you with some anger and annoyance.  
“Not my fault he’s an angel” You retorted, rolling your eyes. “Maybe you should have considered that beforehand.”  
“Because you’re so great at spotting the obvious, little Miss Know-It-All?!”  
As you were about to reply he was in front of you, annoyance in his voice but something entirely different in his eyes. Before you could name it his lips were on yours, demandingly kissing you. It was strange all your emotions on a roller-coaster and nothing seemed to make sense. Well apart from those rough lips against yours, they felt like the only right thing. So after the initial surprise you gently returned this new connection. Something in the moment let you forget all the danger that kissing the king of hell could bear. It was just you and him in a heated moment of both anger and wanting.  
“Bet you didn’t see that coming.” He chuckled darkly as he pulled away, stepping completely back from where you stood. Immediately you missed the connection, but you were uncertain if following his retreat would be welcome.  
“I didn’t” Your voice was rough and sounded different even to your own ears. You felt vulnerable like this, not knowing where the kiss came from and not knowing what it was about to change. All the uncertainties that came with caring came rushing back to you.  
“I made you a deal to make the hurt of heartbreak go away” Crowley wasn’t looking at you anymore, his eyes wandering the room restlessly “And then I had nothing better to do than wanting you. All of you. You should see yourself mouthing off to my demons like you’re their queen already.” Your boss shook his head, swallowing. “I couldn’t stand the thought of that bloody angel having what I always denied myself because I thought you wouldn’t want it after everything that happened to you.”  
It took a moment for you to realize what he was saying. However as it slowly dawned on you what he was talking about you couldn’t help your heart from skipping a beat. He couldn’t, wouldn’t… “You were jealous of Castiel?”  
“Of course I bloody was!” He hissed finally looking at you again “You do things to me that no demon should feel! But you are the one woman I can’t have! Why can some angel have the one thing I ever want?!”  
He looked exhausted after his outburst, probably not used to showing so much emotions. You had gotten to know Crowley, but never like this. He had always been the one to bicker with, the one person you looked forward to seeing simply because you enjoyed your back and forth. He had been there always, a constant part of your new life. Only now you realized what a great part he was of that new life. Without really realizing you had become attached to his daily visits and the joy that arguing with him brought. You had sworn to never attach yourself to anyone and suddenly your heart was being drawn towards the king of hell. Why? To be fair he did look great in his suits and with a confident smile. He made you smile and feel at home and safe in hell of all places.   
“He can’t” You replied softly, making a decision. Carefully you took a step towards the king of all demons, extending your hand to his “Because I’m done with man having me. I’m no possession, you know.” You brought your hand to his cheek, carefully demanding his eyes on yours. As your (e/c) eyes finally met his brown ones, you couldn’t place the emotion you clearly saw. Hope, fear and curiosity were mixed into one beautiful unique expression you’d never thought him capable of letting you see. “I don’t need rescuing, because I already found my place in the world. It just took me some time to see that.”  
“And where would that place be?”  
“Right next to my favourite king” You smiled up at him “Because with you I can be me.”  
“Always”


	7. Gabriel Ending

Gabriel ending

“Is it true? Are you his damsel in distress? Are you working for hell?”  
“Hi. My name is (y/n). At least they would if I had any.” You replied with an eye roll. The cat seemed out of the bag, why deny it any longer. “It’s not like the demons in hell line up to become best buddies with the only human down stairs.”  
“You’re really working for hell?” Gabriel had taken a step forward getting between you and his baby brother. You sighted of course he would look out for his little sibling the moment a threat from hell came up. The fact that you hadn’t even done anything didn’t matter, he was in protection mode, the same seriousness in his eyes as when he talked to you about his family back in the bunker. Although this time there was more than the fierce protectiveness, there was also wary and a hint of hurt. Both were your fault.  
“The working hours aren’t as hell-ish and you might think” You joked without blinking. Of course they would get mad and be hurt by your betrayal. That you didn’t betray anyone since you didn’t tell Crowley anything yet wouldn’t matter. You tricked them.  
“So this is a joke to you?” Gabriel growled further eyes locking with yours, range written over his normal gentle joking face.  
“What do you want me to say?” You snapped back, not being able to take it anymore. “I work for hell. Yes. There I said it. Guilty.”  
“I can’t believe you” Gabriel said, drawing away from you sadness in his eyes. “You were nothing like the person I saw in you. You’re every bit as bad as any demon. The only difference is the lack of black eyes.”  
“Someone got worked up over my human pet” Crowley chuckled, reminding you that he was still there, observing, and probably enjoying every bit of pain he could cause. Yes you were guilty and Gabriel as well as Castiel, who had kept silent so far, had every right to hate you. But that didn’t give the king of hell any right to pry into it and put salt in any open wounds. The angels and their two human hunter friends might be naïve for believing they could help and safe anyone, but the world needed people like them. Even though some people, like you, were beyond rescuing.   
“Shut up, Crowley” You hissed, sending him a murderous look. After returning to your job you would have a word with him about it. Worst case it would earn you some extra hours in the archive but you didn’t care. As a minion to the king of hell there wasn’t terribly much to lose. So you turned back to Gabriel who was till staring at you in hurt. “Sorry, I guess, for not being the full package demon hell normally had on offer.”  
“Why?” It was the first time that Cas spoke up in his calm and collected voice. He looked at you serious and questioning. It felt as if his look was going straight down to the soul you didn’t have anymore.   
“Why?” You repeated looking at Cas “Because I got asked to do it.”  
“And why can the king of hell ask you to do his bidding?”  
“Because I gave him my soul as leverage, when…” You voice tailed off, not wanting to continue.   
“When?”  
“When me made a deal.”  
“So you did make a deal with him?” Gabriel hissed.  
“I did”  
“What for?” Cas questioned you further. His voice taking you straight back to that night at the crossroad. The burning sensation of hurt and loneliness rushed back to you and you gasped at the sudden sensation. “It was the only way I saw. I didn’t need a soul that was hurting from heart break. I didn’t want the pain anymore. I couldn’t take it any longer, okay? I was broken and lost and I don’t regret getting rid of the pain. Walking away was the best thing I could have done.”  
“She took the easy way out” Crowley shrugged, looking at the scene unfolding with a bored expression “Are we finally done here?”  
“You took advantage of her heartbreak?” Gabriel spun round and directed all of the anger, you had noticed in his eyes before, at your boss. “She was vulnerable and hurting – probably still is if you were to give her her soul back so she could feel it!”  
“Don’t work yourself up, feathers” Crowley rolled his eyes “What do you think how demons get their souls? We take advantage of human weakness. Greed, heartbreak, you name it, we make good use of it.”  
“Get out” Gabriel’s voice was nothing more than a deep and anger whisper. His eyes were focused on Crowley, so you couldn’t see them. Still from your angle you could have sworn they were glowing a little.  
“Gladly” Was the arrogant answer “Will you had over my pet first?”  
“She’s not your anything anymore” Gabriel clarified “The only thing you are gonna do to her ever again is return her soul. It was never yours for the taking.”  
“Says who?”  
“Me. Archangel, trickster, pagan god. And I’m telling you to let her go. I will only ask you once, demon. One chance.”  
“Gabriel” You touched his shoulder gently. A part of you was touched by him wanting to still rescue you, but a bigger part knew it was no use. This, them standing up to come to your rescue, had been what Crowley wanted all along. No matter what you’ve become over the years down in hell, you couldn’t let them run head first into a trap. “Don’t.”  
“Why not?” Gabriel’s eyes didn’t leave Crowley, the only change was his voice softening.  
“Because he wants you to safe me” You explained gently “You heard my story, I got myself into this mess and I’m gonna get myself out one day. I don’t deserve to be saved after the mistake I made.”  
“Cas you take care of the demon” Gabriel didn’t leave any room for argument as he turned to face you. His eyes still troubled and worked up as he searched your face for something. Suddenly a warm hand came up to your cheeks to wipe away tears you hadn’t even noticed falling to your cheeks. For a moment you dared close your eyes, enjoying the closeness and warmth of the touch after all this time alone. But it couldn’t last, nothing good could ever last for you. So you opened your eyes again to tell Gabriel to take his brother and find their father.  
“We will” Gabriel replied serious, before you could even form the words “But that doesn’t mean we will leave you behind. After all you are a damsel in distress. One can’t work with the Winchesters without saving the pretty girl.”  
“You didn’t need to.”  
“Because you don’t deserve it?” You took a deep breath. Yes, you thought. “You’re wrong.” He did the answering before you said anything again. “I can see in your head if I want to. And I’m not happy with what I’m seeing. Why on earth wouldn’t you of all people deserve help? You are smart, beautiful and the strongest person I’ve ever met.”  
“I’m not.”  
“First I saw your body and the way you took no crappy flirting. Then I saw you listening to all the problems I was shoving your way despite having tons of your own. And in the end you were willing to go back to hell because you didn’t want us to get hurt.” Gabriel smiled, his second hand coming up to cup your other cheek. This way you didn’t have a choice but to look into his stunning eyes, they were calmer again, but not filled with mischief this time. There was some sparkling, admiration and something else you didn’t dare to name. It made your heart stop for a second. In the very best way possible. “What kind of person does that?”  
“A very stupid one?” You guessed.  
“No. A very caring, special person who deserves all the support and love on earth.” And with that his lips were on yours, gently letting you know this was more than the obnoxious flirting at your first meeting. This was meant to be more, because after all you were special. And your very own angel would never ever let you doubt that again, because to him you deserved the world.


	8. Castiel Ending

Castiel Ending

“Is it true? Are you his damsel in distress? Are you working for hell?”  
“If there’s a price for rotten judgement, I guess already won that.” You smiled sadly at Castiel. There was no way you were denying what you were and what you did. You were too proud to hide behind excuses for your behaviour. It didn’t seem hurtful at the time to do a little spying for hell. Of course that had been before you’ve actually met the angel who was so sweet and innocent like no one you’ve ever met. “Yes, I’ve been working for hell.”  
“But why would you do such a thing, (y/n)?” Cas seemed genuinely confused by your action which made your heart skip a beat. No one but him would be confused instead of furious after finding out you spied on them and their friends.  
“Because he asked me to do it” You replied “He’s been my boss for a couple of years now.”  
“So you’re the king of hell’s little bitch?” Gabriel’s words did sting a lot more than Cas’, his expression was also speaking volumes about what he thought of you and your actions. Disappointment was the kindest one, but his eyes were sparking with rage. “We shouldn’t have let you near our home.”  
“Probably not” You admitted saddened about all the harsh words you knew you deserved. You broke their trust after all. “Although I can tell you, I didn’t find what I was sent to find out. So I guess at least no one gets hurt.”  
“You think that changes something?” Gabriel hissed.  
“I guess not.” Although I hoped it would.   
“Can we skip the teary eyed drama?” Crowley quipped in “(y/n) is needed in hell. Say bye bye to your new friends, darling.”  
The way Crowley belittled your short time with the angels stung. But at the end of the day he was right, you had betrayed them in the worst way possible simple by lying and abusing their helpfulness to gain their trust. The sooner you were gone from their lives the better.  
“Good bye” You simply said looking deep into Cas sweet blue eyes for one last time. You would probably spent the next couple of years thinking and dreaming of them. Hell was finally going to be true hell for you. Maybe this was what Crowley meant when you first met him, selling your soul you only noticed years later what mistake you made.  
You were about to walk past the two angels not meeting their eyes afraid of what you would see, it was time to go ‘home’.  
“It is” A deep voice confirmed, suddenly gripping onto your hand. Immediately there was warmth and you stopped mid track. “Time to go home”  
You spun around facing Cas in absolute confusion, you hadn’t even said anything out loud. Yet here he was replying to you, holding you back.  
“What are you doing, baby bro?” Gabriel asked annoyed.  
“Keeping her” Cas said his voice absolute certain, leaving no room for argument or discussion. His eyes were fully focused on yours and so full of emotions you didn’t even know where to start naming them.  
“She’s a bloody spy” Gabriel chirped in, apparently not caring for how made up Castiel’s mind seemed to be.  
“My spy do be exact” Crowley pried in as well “You’re not intending on stealing from me, are you?”  
“It’s not stealing if it isn’t yours in the first place” Cas replied pulling you into his strong arms. The close proximity made your heat beat faster. What was going on?  
“Castiel…” You whispered, putting every doubt and question into this one word. And he seemed to understand, his grip around your shoulder tightened before he addressed everyone including you.  
“She’s not hells. Or yours, Crowley.” He stated in a cold and clear voice “She’s a hurt human who gave her soul away and in return got caught up in a poor deal. And I won’t let her pay anymore for her past poor judgement.”  
“Protective are we?” Crowley smirked, yet his voice wavered a bit towards the end. The demon wasn’t even as close to as certain as he was pretending to be. He clearly hadn’t expected this. Just as you hadn’t expected any of it.  
“Cas. Why would you do that for me?” You whispered in his ever-present trench coat, still pressed up to him, lightly shaking with emotion. “I’m not the person I was pretending to be.”  
“You are everything I first saw in you. Strong, but hurting. Independent, but lost. And above all the most beautiful and caring human I ever saw.” There was a smile in his voice “Why I’m helping you? Because people do stupid things when they’re in love.”  
“You’re in love?” Your voice was breaking, barely a whisper “With me?” Your heart was jumping it felt like it was going to explode in your chest any moment. You couldn’t believe you ears, yet couldn’t help hoping. Castiel was different from any other man you had ever met or been with. He was sweet, attentive and caring. Deep down you knew he would never hurt you.  
“Yes”  
“I’d hate to interrupt the two love birds…” Crowley back with a self-assured smirk all over his face, ruined the moment. However this time it wasn’t Castiel coming to your rescue. Gabriel stepped towards the demon.  
“Then don’t” He said, voice deep and demanding “Get your ass out of here and get her soul back for us.”  
“And why would I do that?”  
“Because I’m an archangel and I’m not above smiting your sorry ass if you don’t play to my rules this instant.” With a poof Crowley was gone. Normally you would have doubted his return, coward that he could be, but with the threat in Gabriel’s voice you had no doubt. The demon knew what was best to survive after all.  
“We’ve got you, (y/n)” Cas reassured you “From now on you won’t have to face the world alone ever again. I promise.”


End file.
